goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Hino misbehaves at a basketball game
Characters Hino-Steven, Wiseguy Hino's mom (Debbie)-Susan, Scary Voice Hino's dad (Mike)-Diesel Announcer-Professor/Conrad Larry Koopa-Simon Wendy Koopa-Kate Basketball Player-Steven Referee-Eric/John/Andrew, Wiseguy Security guard-Alan Steve Smith-Paul Hayley Smith-Kate Stan Smith-Brian/Harry/Ben Snot Lonstein-Steven Mrs. Lonstein-Kimberly/Alice/Amanda Jeff Fischer-Joey/George/Chris Henry Fischer-Alan Plot Hino does a bad job. Plus, the Arizona Wildcats are playing. Transcript Hino: Hey Mom? Hino's mom: What is it Hino? Hino: Can we go to a basketball game to see the Arizona Wildcats play against the Cleveland Cavaliers? Hino's mom: No. Hino: But Mom... Hino's mom: Hino, I said no because we're having Pasta Roni Vermicelli for dinner. Hino's dad (off-screen): Debbie, I just overcooked the Pasta Roni. Hino's mom: Did you hear that? Your father said he just overcooked the Pasta Roni so that means we can go to the basketball game. (at basketball game) Announcer: And now the Wildcats vs the Cavaliers. Hino: I love this game! (15 minutes later and the Wildcats have 10 and the Cavaliers have 12) Hino: What the (bleep) is going on? The Cavaliers are cheating by doing the foul shots! Hino's mom: Hino Armstrong Lambert, watch your language! It's only a game! Also, foul shots are easy. Hino: No! I want the Wildcats to win! Hino's mom: It's your choice! Either watch the game or we will go straight home! Hino: Neither! I'll take care of this! (As Larry and Wendy Koopa are watching Hino run onto the court) Larry: Wendy, I see a fan run on the court. Wendy: What's he going to do? (Hino steals the ball) Basketball Player: Hey you! Give us back the ball now or else I will call security! Hino: Never! (he throws it at the referee) Referee: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! (Wiseguy's voice) CAVALIERS, HOW DARE YOU THROW THE BASKETBALL AT ME! THAT'S IT! NO MORE FOUL SHOTS FOR YOU! Hino's mom: Steve and Hayley Smith, do you know what my son just did? Steve: He threw the ball at the referee so that the Cavaliers can't have any more foul shots. Hayley: Foul shots are the only thing to make the teams win. Security Guard: Come with me young man! Hino: No! I will not come with you! Security Guard: Either come with me or else you will be arrested! Hino (Wiseguy's voice): I got a better idea! Why dont you go across the street to buy a diamond ring! That way you won't have to engage me! Security Guard: Don't threaten me! Hino (Wiseguy's voice): So you want to engage me! Go ahead! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Security Guard: I said don't threaten me! Hino (Wiseguy's voice): I can threaten you whenever I like to! As for this, I'm going to destroy the stadium! (Rock music plays) Snot Lonstein: We gotta get out of here! Mrs. Lonstein: I agree with you Snot! Jeff Fischer: We gotta get out of here too, right Dad! Henry Fischer: I agree with you Jeff. (Explosion) Hino's mom (Scary Voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! HINO, HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE ARIZONA STADIUM! THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING HOME! (at home) Hino's dad: Hey Debbie, what's wrong? I see Hino is crying. Don't tell me he caused trouble. Hino's mom: Well Mike, you will be so mad when I tell you. He caused a resonance cascade, which destroyed the Arizona Stadium just because the Cavaliers were winning by doing foul throws and now we're banned from coming to the Arizona Stadium forever. Hino's dad: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Hino, how dare you cause a resonance cascade at the Arizona Stadium! You know doing stuff like that is against the law and could have led you into some serious jail time! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded forever! Go to your room now! Hino: (Darth Vader NO sound clip) (at a hospital) Larry Koopa: It's not fair. We didn't get to see the second half. Wendy: It's okay. We learn some things in the future. (meanwhile with the American Dad people in another hospital room) Steve Smith: Dad, are Hayley and I going to be okay? Stan Smith: Yes, you two will be okay. If it weren't for Hino destroying the Arizona Stadium. Hayley: I hope things turn out fine. Snot: Mom, am I going to pull through? Mrs. Lonstein: Yes, you will pull through. Although you managed to survive the rampage, you still had to come here. Jeff Fischer: Dad, will I be all right? Henry Fischer: Yes you will. You will have to stay for a little while due to that rampage Hino caused. Jeff Fischer: Okay Dad. Category:Grounded Stuff